edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wolf
'Star Wolf '''is a team of teenage guns-for-hire that often fight the Eds. Members Ryan O'Donnell ''"Can't Let you do that, Dorks!" Ryan is the leader of Star Wolf, and can be considered the team's anti-Eddy. He is brutal, ruthless, stubborn, and has a rebellious distaste for any kind of authority, but is very charismatic in his own way. His attitude has risen to the recognizable traits of an anti-hero, making him unwilling to aid anyone for the sake of heroism or justice. Being a mercenary and an outlaw, his interests revolve mainly around his Team as well as his pay. He appears to have a grudging respect for Eddy, but is quick to offer his usual glare of rivalry for him - though he has made it clear he will one day kill Eddy himself. His weapon of choice is a Browning 9x19 mm pistol. Harrison Powalski "I think I'll torture you for awhile." Harrison can be considered the team's anti-Edd. Despite not being as inteligent as Double-D, he still retains the "straight man" attitude of his rival. Even so, despite acting polite and sopisticated, on the inside he is crazed, ruthless assassin who loves to make his enemies suffer. Despite his ruthless swagger and love of the hunt, Harrison loves to adorn his maniacal disposition to maintain his spot as the assassin on the Star Wolf Team. This shows that he is somewhat of a narcissist, and enjoys his feared reputation as the killer. His weapon of choice is an M40 sniper rifle. Collin Dengar "We're gettin' payed alota cash for this!" Collin can be considered the anti-Ed of Star Wolf. He is an exceptionally greedy miser who does not care who he hurts so long as he ends up with a large paycheck in the end. He was acually friends with Ed when they lived in Lemon Brook, but he betrayed him to a local gang for money. This brings us to another example of his sadism: how he wholeheartedly and with delight tries to kill his former friend without any apparent hesitation. His weapon of choice is an AK-47 assult rifle. History Star Wolf and the Eds first met a few years after the events of the movie. The trio had transfered to Peach Creek under the guise of exchange students. Ironicly, Ryan and Harrison became friendly with Eddy and Double D. However, Ed was still suspisous of Collin and tried to convince his friends that they were up to no good. Durring a field trip to the Cherry Falls Institute of Technology, the Eds saw the 3 sneak off from the group. Upon following them, the Eds learned their true identities, and that they were planing to steal a prototype superlaser for the Al-Queda terrorist group. After a firce fight, Star Wolf was able to escape with the laser. Security guards, seeing the damage, belived the Eds were responsible and arrested them. Their bail was paid by their parrents, who promptly grounded them. The Eds were able to break out of their rooms in the dead of night, and Double D was able to deduce that Star Wolf would rendvouz with their Al-Queda contacts at the Lemon Brook docks. Arming themselves with "borrowed" weaponary, the Eds tracked down Star Wolf before the transaction could be completed. During the following battle, Eddy stabbed Ryan in the eye (Thus his trademark eyepatch). The villans were defeated, and the police arived not long afterwords. As he was arrested, Ryan declared he would have vengance on the Eds one day. The laser was returned, and the heroes were rewarded by the president himself. However, that was not the end of the story. En route to a maximumm security detention facility, Star Wolf escaped. Since then, they have returned several times to get revenge on the Eds, and have surved under many villans. Weapons and Equipment The equipment used by the Star Wolf team depends on the villan they're working for, but they usally stand by their weapons of choice. The team's primary mode of transportantion is a trio of modified Su-33 Sea Flanker aircraft. Trivia *Star Wolf is based of the group of the same name from the Star Fox Series. The characters share the last names of some of the team members. *The first names of the characters come from the writer and some of his friends. *Star Wolf can be used by anyone, as long as you ask me (Dr. Raymond Stanz) first. *Ryan seems to have aquired Kevin's habbit of calling the Eds "Dorks", partiularly Eddy. *Their jackets resemble leon s kennedys jacket from resident evil 4 Category:Characters Category:Character Groups Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Characters